Conway Would Be Jealous
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Conway's a perv. When Kenny so boldly  kinda  saves Dawn from him, how will she reward him? Penguinshipping lemon;D


Dont own Pokemon:P Penguinshipping lemonnnn;D read. .

Summary: Conway's a perv. When Kenny so boldly (kinda) saves Dawn from him, how will she reward him? Penguinshipping lemon;D

* * *

><p>"H-H-HELP!" Dawn Jenness's voice echoed through the dark alley way.<p>

"Shut up!" the man holding her against the wall hissed, pinning her wrists to the wall. But she kept fighting and kicking him, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold her. Finally, he'd get what he wanted. This slut has always ignored him, always. Ever since they met at the Hearthome City Tag Team Battle, he knew he wanted her.

Everyone wanted her. She was a prize. Well, most people wanted her. He could never understand why that Ketchum boy didn't get with her while he had the chance. Something about some red head from Kanto.

Oh well. Coway didn't care. All he wanted was for her to shut up and let him do what he had to do.

He covered her mouth, her blue hair all over her face.

"Shh..." he whispered. "If you struggle, it'll hurt more."

She tried to bite his hand, but he didn't move. Her eyes widened when he started to unzipper his jeans.

"HEY!"

"Honestly!" he yelled, looking at who could possibly be interupting him. He smirked. "Oh. Never mind."

In the entrance to the alley, stood a tall young man, probably no older than 16. But then again, neither was Dawn.

He had light brown hair, and a childish face. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, his usual attire.

"Get away from her!" Kenny shouted, his voice thundered. He stormed towards him, and Conway pushed Dawn into the wall one more time before facing him full on. He adjusted his glasses.

"What do you honestly thing a weakling like you can-" of course, he should've realized that talking in a fight never worked. Kenny pulled back his fist and let it land on Conway's nose, breaking his glasses. He fell to the ground, his nose spurting blood all over the place.

"Dawn, let's go!" Kenny grabbed her hand, and started running. Dawn followed as best as she could.

God, Sandjem Town is going downhill. he thought. Rape in Sandjem? It was unheard of! It was all that basterd Conway's fault.

"K-Kenny, slow down!" Dawn yelled, her breath becoming ragged. Kenny ran for a bit more before stopping in the forest right before Twinleaf town. He realized he'd winded himself, too.

"Are..." he panted, putting his hands on his knees, bending over. "Are you ok?"

She wheezed, sweat glistening her forehead, "You... you saved... me."

Kenny stood straight up, smiling. "It was nothing, DeeDee."

He expected her to punch him, like usual, but she didn't. Instead, she just kept grinning at him. She looked dirty: her pink spaghetti strap shirt had specks of dirt all over. Probably from that dusty alley, Kenny figured. Her short purple mini skirt was fine. She wasn't wearing her hat, so her blue hair fell all around her face.

_Wow has Dawn always been so pretty?_ Kenny wondered. His childhood best friend and rival was suddenly more than just a girl- she was a young woman. She was sixteen now. She had curves, and a personality and a winning smile.

Holy crap, what was happening to him? Of course he liked her- he has since he was 8! And she knows. She has to, at this point. Otherwise he'd have to go live in a hole.

Dawn walked towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "

"Kenny, how can I ever thank you?" she smiled slyly.

"You don't have to. Conway's a jerk- he deserved it."

"And you deserve something for giving him what he deserves." she whispered in his ear, standing on her tip toes. As she spoke, hot air came out, giving him goosebumps.

"Well, thank you." he grinned, not understanding Dawn's implication.

"Kenny," she shook her head, still smiling. "You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?" he frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

She giggled. "You're so cute!"

Then, she kissed him. Not just a regular kiss- no, she shoved her tongue down his throat right away. After adjusting to the feel of her against him, he put his hands on her waist, and kissed back, his tongue battling hers. He immediatly remembered that he had chili for dinner at the Sandjem Diner, and regretted it severely.

But she didn't pull back. Instead she pushed him backwards into a tree and slid her hands all up and down his chest, stomach, thighs, and back up to his head.

"I want you, Kenny." she moaned, kissing his neck. Her hair tickled his chin. "Now."

"Out here?" his voice cracked. Oh, he was all for having sex with her. But right after the incident with Conway? It seemed like she was in shock.

"Yeah, out here." she pulled away and pushed his shoulders down, until he obliged and sat down. She sat down on his lap, and began kissing his neck again. He didn't object, just lifted up his neck so she had more room.

"One condition, though." she muttered into his neck.

"Wh... what?" her hands slipped under his shirt, her nails grazing his stomach. He shuddered.

"I get to be on top." as she spoke, she started to grind her hips down onto his. He moaned against his will, but nodded anyway. His head leaned back against the tree. He could feel himself getting hard in his jeans. It made him uncomfortable, and as soon as Dawn noticed this, she unbuttoned his jeans.

"Wait!" he stopped, grabbing her hands.

"What?" she whined, her blue brows furrowing.

"Are you sure?"

She laughed, and continued undoing his jeans. "Kenny, do you really think I've never had sex before?"

That was reassurance enough for him. Especially considering she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before he could say anymore, she took off her top, revealing a sexy, lacy, pink bra. Kenny expected no less from the little mynx. She attacked his lips with hers, trying to pull his pants down, even though he was sitting. To help her out, he lifted himself up off the ground a bit to shimmy his jeans past his thighs.

Dawn stood up, kicking her shoes off. Then, she reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down. She slid it off her legs, and, to his surprise, stuffed it in his pocket.

"Touch me, Kenny." she moaned, taking his hands and putting them on her breasts. She squeezed her boobs with his hands. She moaned, and Kenny blushed. She arched her back into his hands, taking hers away. Once he found a rythym, Dawn moved her hands to the erection growing a mind of its own in his boxers. She clamped a hand down on it, making him yelp in surprise.

He lost his rythym, but found it again soon. When he did, he tried something different. He slipped his hands _in _her bra.

"Mmm... yeah, like that." she groaned, grinding into him. "I want you so bad."

"Then ride me." Kenny was surprised that the words came out of his mouth the way the did. He supposed having a hot girl grinding him with no underwear makes your voice drop and your dick rise. Well, obviously...

Smirking, Dawn pushed his boxers down to meet his jeans. What used to be a four inch dick had grown at least two more inches. She wrapped a hand around it, feeling it pulsating in her palm. She moved her hand up and down, teasing Kenny horribly. He let his head fall back, closing his eyes as she gave him a handjob.

Once she thought it was enough, she sat up on her knees, his dick still in her hand. She lowered back down, sliding his dick into her wet pussy.

"_Ohhhh." _she groaned, laughing. She leaned into Kenny, who was getting used to the feeling. "Now, listen, Kenneth." he shivered at her hot breath as she stripped him of his shirt. "You don't have to do anything."

He wouldn't have been sure what to do anyway, if he did have to something. But he stopped thinking troublesome thoughts when she lifted up, and pushed back down onto him. She kept doing that, over and over.

Kenny could feel tension in his stomach, like a bomb counting down. Everytime she thrust down onto him, he squeezed her breasts. He groaned when she bit one of his nipples. He felt self-conscious. He was hardly muscular at all. He might as well have been a blowpop. But Dawn rode him like a rodeo.

"Shit, Dawn." he moaned, as she began to pick up speed. He could tell she was growing close to her orgasm, just like him, since she arched her back again, and grabbed onto the tree behind him. She dug her finger nails into the bark.

"K-Kenny!" she shouted, her breath becoming labored. Her eyes started to roll back, and so did his. He saw her mouth make an "O" shape. He breathed in and out fast, starting to see black spots.

"Oh my god." he yelled, watching her lift up off his dick and sit right back on it at least four times in ten seconds. It was like watching porn, but expirencing it.

Dawn actually started yelling louder, just nonsense words. He moaned uncontrollably. The bomb inside his stomach began to tick down to the final seconds.

_5... 4..._

_Oh yes..._

_3..._

_y-yes!_

_2..._

He could see Dawn trembling as her name rolled off his tongue. She caught his open mouth by shoving her own tongue down his throat. He shot his right back into her mouth.

_1!_

When his orgasm hit full speed, he gave everything not to break and start yelling like a retard. He tried to keep his moans low, but she didn't stop grinding the way she was. If anything, she kept going faster, until he felt all her juices begin to flow out of her. Once he felt her warm cum mix with his inside her, she began to slow down.

Their heavy breathing was matched. Kenny's whole body shivered with an aftershock. Dawn laughed.

"Holy shit." she said, putting her head down on his chest. Her pussy was throbbing like mad, and so was his dick. She didn't pull up, leaving him inside her.

"That was... oh my, God." was all Kenny could say. He chuckled too. So _that _was what Drew and Paul were talking about when they bragged about their sex lives.

"Speechless, I know." she whipped her hair back. "I get that a lot."

Finally, she sat on her knees again, letting him fall out of her. She sat on ground next to him and put on her shirt. Kenny pulled his boxer and jeans up, leaving his shirt off. She laid down in the dirt, and he laid next to her.

When he laughed out loud, Dawn said, smiling, "What's so funny?"

He picked a leaf out of her hair. "Oh, I was just thinking that Conway would be jealous."

"HA!"

:P this was requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous, so this is for you-know-who-you-are! sorry its so late_


End file.
